


Mother's Milk

by Stella_Notecor



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Kink, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Notecor/pseuds/Stella_Notecor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcan infants have an eidetic memory from the time they are two months old and vividly remember every experience they have. Spock's mother, as a human, did not breastfeed him, since her milk didn't contain the proper nutrients. Uhura is flummoxed when he asks her to help him create those missing memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Milk

Uhura doesn't know what to make of the request. When she doesn't reply, Spock decides to repeat himself.

"As a child, I was not breastfed. My mother's milk did not contain the necessary nutrients to support a Vulcan infant and I was fed liquid nutrients. I have often wondered how it feels to suckle since I was not given the opportunity as a child. If you would be amenable, I would like to drink from you." Spock is standing stiffly, his hands behind his back. He hasn't moved since he entered the room and took the position a few minutes ago.

Uhura really doesn't know what to say. "You do realize that most people don't actually remember what that feels like."

"On the contrary. Vulcan infants have an eidetic memory from the time they are two months old and vividly remember every experience they have." Spock shifts from one foot to the other. "Should I take your statement as an opposition to the idea?"

His facial expression doesn't change, but his shoulders slump ever so slightly and he shifts his weight again. Uhura realizes then exactly what this means to him. "No, honey, it's not that. You just have to let me get used to the idea. It isn't every day your boyfriend asks to drink your breast milk."

Spock nods. "Thank you for considering it." He pulls his hands from behind his back. He's holding a hypospray, which he hands to Uhura. "I procured the necessary medication to induce lactation, should you find yourself amenable to the idea. Please keep it until you make your decision."

Uhura nods and accepts it. She holds it for a moment before placing it in her bedside drawer. Spock came to her room that night for more than a discussion and she is not wasting her fancy lingerie on talking. "Come to bed, baby," she says softly, then lays down.

Spock hesitates, but when she pats the sheets beside her, he climbs in. His hands are soft on her, but not tentative. He peels off her bra and underwear and his own clothing, then buries himself inside of her without hesitation. It doesn’t escape Uhura's notice that he is extra attentive to her breasts, palming them gently, then twisting the nipples just the way she likes. She's well on her way to orgasm when he suddenly leans down and sucks on her right breast. The worshipful look on his face, the catch in his thrusting pattern, and the sudden warm, wetness inside of her speak louder than words.

She comes a few minutes later, Spock's mouth still on her breast, his fingers brushing her clit. He pulls away slowly, as if unhappy to be leaving her breast. She decides then and there to grant his request. It's kinky and strange, but it's obviously something he wants, maybe even needs, and she wants to give it to him.

~*~

Uhura doesn't tell Spock ahead of time. He's coming to her room on the pretense that it's one of their normal sex sessions. Uhura dresses carefully, picking a plain white front-closure bra and white boy shorts. She isn't sure if this is erotic for Spock, but she doesn't want to give him the impression that she expects sex if it isn't what he wants.

She slips a short white dress on over her underwear and then pulls out the hypospray. She'd checked the drug to see how quickly it was supposed to take effect. In two hours, she will be full and ready for Spock. She presses the hypospray against her neck and triggers it.

Then she settles in to wait. Spock is supposed to arrive in two and a half hours. Uhura pulls out some translation work she hadn't been able to finish that morning.

When she next checks the clock, an hour has passed. Her breasts feel a little heavier, the way they do when she is retaining water. She returns to her work.

The time passes quickly, and soon two hours have passed since she hyposprayed herself. She sets aside her work and goes to put on her make-up and do her hair.

Five minutes before Spock is to arrive, Uhura settles herself into a chair near the door. She grabs her PADD and reads a few recent articles on the Cardassian diphthong and ways to improve human pronunciation to pass the time.

The articles are engrossing, but she keeps checking the clock. Spock is normally very punctual. Her breasts are heavy on her chest and starting to become uncomfortably full. When 1900 hours passes and Spock has not arrived, Uhura begins to wonder where he is.

At 1910, Uhura is shifting in her seat. Her breasts ache, and she's starting to worry about Spock.

At 1920, Uhura realizes her breasts are starting to leak. She's really worried about Spock now, so she stands and moves to her closet. She's going to go look for Spock, but she'll need to be in uniform to do it. She'll have to change her bra and find something to pad it with to contain the leakage.

At 1923, Uhura's door chimes. She's just gotten a new bra on and hasn't put the socks she found into it yet, but she throws her white dress on because it's right next to her and rushes to the door. She opens it and Spock's on the other side.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was getting worried. You're never late." She grasps his hand, tugging him inside and into an embrace. He kisses her gently.

"I apologize. I was delayed by Captain Kirk. He wished to discuss our next mission." He pulls back and looks at her. His gaze stops on her chest. "Your dress is wet."

She knows that he knows what the two wet spots mean. So she pulls the dress over her head and lets it fall to the floor. Her breasts are so full it hurts, and she wants relief. "I used the hypospray nearly three hours ago."

Spock's eyebrows go up. "May I drink from you?"

"God, yes." Uhura backs across the room, Spock's hand still in hers as she tugs him along. Her knees hit the back of the bed, but she doesn't lay down. "How do you want to do this?"

"If you were to sit with your back against the wall, I could lay in your lap with a pillow to prop me up." Uhura lets go of Spock's hand and moves some pillows against the wall so she'll be comfortable. She settles into place. Spock puts another pillow into her lap and sits to her right, laying back till his mouth is near her left breast. "May I?" he asks.

Uhura undoes her bra and takes it off. "Please."

Spock kisses her nipple once and then takes it into his mouth. He laps at it gently with his tongue. Nothing seems to be coming out. Then he starts to suck.

The relief is immediate and expected. The spark of arousal that shoots through her is also immediate, but she definitely wasn't anticipating it. Uhura moans. "Oh, thank you, baby."

Spock groans and sucks harder and it occurs to Uhura that using baby as a pet name in this context is way kinky. And she likes it.

"That's it, baby. Drink your milk all gone." She wraps an arm around Spock in a parody of a mother's hold. She cradles his head on her elbow and uses her other arm to hold him closer.

  
Spock is suckling so hard it hurts, but he's keeping his teeth away from her nipples and Uhura is grateful. The release of pressure feels wonderful, and the amount of pleasure she is giving Spock is intoxicating. He's fully absorbed in what he is doing. Every once in a while a little milk escapes his mouth and he stops sucking to lick up the spill. Then he latches on again.

Uhura can tell when he drains her. She feels empty on that side and Spock isn't getting any more milk out of her. She can tell he's disappointed when he pulls back and frowns ever so slightly.

"There's more in the other one, baby."

He hops out of bed and moves around to the other side so he can lean in the same way. Uhura cradles him close. There is less urgency this time, though Uhura is still sore on this side. She's leaking clear fluid, but after Spock latches on and sucks a few times, she starts spilling out milk. She can see it in his mouth. He plays with her this time, sucking and then pulling away, letting the milk dribble down her chest and then licking it up. It feels like there is a nerve running straight from her breast to her clit and Uhura can't stop moaning.

She doesn't want this to be sexual if this isn't what Spock wants, but he is palming her other breast and has a hard-on, so she's pretty sure he's finding it as arousing as she is. She lets one of her hands fall between her legs and rubs her clit through her underwear. "Come on, baby. Drink it all."

She thinks about calling herself mama. It's hot, almost frighteningly so, but it hasn't been a year yet since Spock lost his mother. Maybe in the future she can use the term, but it's too soon. She pets Spock's hair and tugs him closer. "Oh, baby, that feels so good."

It seems to take forever for Spock to finish. When he finally pulls away, the last of her milk in his mouth, she tugs him in close and kisses him hard. He tastes sweet.

Spock pulls away. "Thank you, Nyota. It was beyond what I imagined."

"Believe me. It was my pleasure." She still has a hand between her legs and she takes a moment to rub herself hard and wink at Spock.

He gets the message. He stand and strips, then pulls off Uhura's underwear. They rearrange the pillows on the bed and Uhura lies back. Spock settles between her thighs, pressing inside her slowly. His fingers find her clit and it only takes a few thrusts before she is coming. Her contractions have just slowed when Spock comes as well.

He pulls out and she knows he's getting ready to go. He doesn't like to broadcast their relationship since inter-crew relations are technically forbidden, though no one actually pays attention to that regulation. She doesn't want him to go, but Spock doesn't seem to care for staying. He's already grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, which he uses to clean Uhura and then himself.

He's just pulled on his regulation briefs when Uhura remembers something and grins. "You know, the medication lasts six hours. Up for a midnight feeding?"

Spock stares at her for a minute then climbs into bed and cuddles up against her. "I adore you," he says, so seriously that Uhura feels the heat of a blush climbing into her cheeks.

"I love you, too. Now let's get to sleep. You can wake me up at feeding time, baby." She's actually quite excited at the prospect. She can definitely see doing this with Spock again.

She rolls onto her side and Spock spoons her from behind. She falls asleep with him holding one of her breasts possessively.


End file.
